


Speculoos

by audemeyre



Category: Daredevil (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Foggy is Gabriel, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Je m'en fout j'arrive pas à dormir, Juron, M/M, Weird Hybrid
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audemeyre/pseuds/audemeyre
Summary: J'avais posté l'idée sur Dreamdwith il y a bien longtemps.Je suis recemment retombée dans le fandom et n'arrive pas à dormir.Ce sera plus Daredevil que Supernatural (sauf le premier chapitre)Résumé : Foggy est Gabriel (c'est tout)Gabriel est relativement agacé par les évenement de spn





	Speculoos

« This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family »  
  
  
Putain de Winchester.  
  
Ils combattent un destin, un destin écrit il est vrai par une bande de connards imbus de leur personne, ses très chers frères, mais aussi par eux-même parce qu'ils s'aiment tellement ces deux idiots qu'ils n'abandonnerai l'autre pour rien au monde contrairement aux siens de frère. Et maintenant ils veulent qu'il les aide à sauver le monde, il l'arrache de sa confortable petite vie de sa propre protection en tant que Loki et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas assumer leurs propres erreurs. Bande de cons, va...  
  
Et l'humanité es-ce qu'elle vaut d'être sauvée hein ? On lui a demandé à l'humanité ? Bon c'est pareil pour l'Enfer et le Paradis hein il n'a jamais dit le contraire. Il prend pas de favoris lui il est la Suisse bien sage dans son coin et il ne va pas mettre sa vie en jeu  sa santé mentale, ses derniers liens  pour l'un de ses parties. Lui c'est Loki, il aime le chaos et il y en aura plein, une myriade de toute les couleur et pour tous les goûts. Donc il va rester en arrière prendre un seau de popcorn et il va regarder : il proposera peut être même à Crowley de le rejoindre, il l'aime bien celui-là  il ne veut pas être seul et leurs joutes verbales le fait marrer   
  
Ces frères veulent se battre très bien qu'ils se battent il s'en fou royalement lui, il n'a plus aucun intérêt pour eux. Qu'ils aillent s'étriper entre eux qu'ils emmènent avec eux l'enfer le paradis et la terre et ces foutus Winchester. Ce ne sera qu'un simple repas de famille ceux du samedi soir avec la vaisselle qui casse, bon là se sera pas de la vaisselle mais il s'en fou , il s'en moque qu'ils aillent tous au diable, ha ha.  NONONONON   
  
Et ces Winchester, Dean et Sam qui veulent qu'il déglingue un de ces frères, si possible les deux, pour éviter l'apocalypse, quand eux-même ne peuvent pas se descendre entre eux alors qu'ils se connaissent depuis moins de 30 ans  lui et ces frères c'est des milliers d'années avant que ça ne tourne au vinaigre . Ils veulent qu'il se batte lui il veux juste que ça se termine. Et que les ornithorynques survivent ils sont géniaux  bien-sure qu'ils sont géniaux c'est lui qui les a créés, vous auriez vu la tête de son père. Et les tardigrades aussi mais ça survie à tout c'est petite bêtes Raphael si connaissait en bestioles qui résistent   
  
Mais la maintenant ce qu'il veut par dessus tout c'est un Milkshake au spéculoos et il sait exactement où il y en a. Chez Danny, c'est là qu'ils font les meilleurs de tous Etats-Unis. Une petite téléportation à New York et il en aura un vrai pas un magique, il les trouve toujours différent moins authentiques. Il arrive au meilleur endroit de la ville, le quartier lui doit son nom d'ailleurs, pendant la grande dépression c'était LA place, toutes les mafias, tous les boss, les parrains venaient d'ici avec un coup de main de sa part bien entendu et y restaient. C'était une bonne époque pour être un trickser.  
  
Ça lui manque parfois, il lui restait encore un petit peu d'espoir en l'humanité alors  alors qu'ils avait vu l'inquisition, les templier, il en avait cramés quelques-uns s'il se rappelle bien .Maintenant il ne lui reste pas grand-chose de sa foie en l’humain, la dernière guerre mondiale était… et bien ce qu'elle était. La chasse après lui avait pris un certain temps  mais il y a eu aussi d'autres guerres, d'autres armes  
  
La seule chose à quoi sont encore bon les humains c'est les sucreries et les plaisirs de la vie  et leur imagination assez impressionnante quand il s'agit de créer leur propre chute  
  
L'humain en lui même ne vos plus grand-chose si ils ont déjà valu quelque chose  ils ne valent pas les problèmes qu'ils apportent  Il a arrêté de faire ami ami avec eux  surtout depuis ce quiproquo avec Marie  
  
**CREEEEESSSSHHHHHH**  
  
Oh ! Encore un camion qui roule trop vite, vu comment il conduit il lui rendra peut-être visite dans la semaine. Il a à peine le temps de jeter plus qu'un coup d’œil qu'il sent quelqu'un le bousculer sans s'excuser et lui faire tomber son Milk-shake  enfin presque. A celui-là aussi il faudra qu'il rende visite.  
  
_« MONSIEUR ATTENTION »_  
  
Un gosse ? Mais qu’est-ce qu'il fout il est idiot ou quoi ?  
  
**Cresssstr…**  
  
Ce gosse vient juste de ce jeter sur la route devant un camion pour sauver un petit vieux aveugle.  pas tant perdu que ça peut être

 


End file.
